


Jealousy suits his two colored eyes

by NellisTable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore POV, Albus is little bitch, Almost Rape, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GGAD - Freeform, Gellert is jealous, Graves is Graves, I have no idea how to tag, I was depressed when I wrote it, Kiss with blood, Letter conversation, Lies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Valentine's gift, What Was I Thinking?, but it's not, grindeldorevalentine2019, grindeldorevalentineexchange, help me, how are you guys doing it, there is a minor plot, this was supposed to be sweet and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: Wish I could write him.How much I miss him.How much I miss our youth.How much I moan for him.And he will never know.





	Jealousy suits his two colored eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhian).



> Warning - low level english. Mistakes will be correct, as soon as possible.  
> As background music I listened these:  
> In the cold | Detroit: Become Human OST  
> As I See Them | Detroit: Become Human OST  
> The Garden | Detroit: Become Human OST  
> Something You've Never Seen Before | Detroit: Become Human OST  
> Awaken (Instrumental) (ft. Ray Chen) | League of Legends

_~~~_

_“_ _Mister Dumbledore_

_I am very glad I was able to meet you. Even during not very pleasant circumstances, you and your knowledge really helped me with my study about Obscurus and Obscurial. And even their behaviour. I have no idea what would happen without your help. My imagination isn’t that colorful, but I can sure you, it would be worse than reaviling Wizard world to all no-mages._

_If you need any help from me or MACUSA, **please do NOT hesitate** and send me your owl._

_I will wait for it._

_Once again, thank you.“_

_Graves_

_~~~_

 

It’s been a while, when I received such lovely letter. I mean, not such as I was used to. You know, school letter from parents, teachers or ministery. This one was…warm. It made me smile even before opening it.

The small wax seal with chupacabra was adorable. I adored them. Not as much as phoenix, but it was cute and dangerous at the same time.

I think we used to have one chupacabra hidden in our yard back in the days of my…wild puberty…

 _Haah_ …

Percival Graves was very debonnaire man. He carefully used his words in a playfull and stylish way. Not joking around, serious in each letter, but in one or two sentences…double meaning. Sometimes I wasn’t sure if he was flirting with me. Before anything, I softly turned him down everytime he mentioned something…inappropriate.

I couldn’t…I wasn’t mentally ready for someone…else.

Merlin knows, where is _he_  now?

 

~~~

_“Mister Graves_

_Your words and offer are very kind. Pleasure is on my side. I am happy to help over the the sea with such bizzare case. Not many wizards had a chance to witness an Obscurial or even studied it. Am I the lucky one or the cursed one? Merlin knows…back to the topic. Enough about me…_

_What is my point? I hope our conversation will not end here. I would like to know more about life in United states. I’ve never been there even I wish I could. My work is cutting my time into pieces, so any time for visit is more than impossible._

_That is why I would like to…use you. That sounds awkward, I know, but hear me out. I would love to know what rules and conditions are in United states for wizards and witches. I heard some rumors. Would you like to share it with me?_

_I am looking forward to your respond.“_

_A.Dumbledore_

_~~~_

 

I’ve always spend an hour during writing such…non-work letter. For some point, I was always smilling. I finally didn’t feel alone. Someone was there who was waiting for my words. It felt nice…and also empty.

Wish I could write _him._

How much I miss _him._

How much I miss _our_ youth.

How much I moan for _him_.

And _he_ will never know.

 

~~~

_“Dumbledore_

_I wish I could meet you in person. Waiting for owl has became more stressfull than dealing with rebellious wizards and witches. Unfortunately, we share same time cutting work and traveling over a sea is time consuming._

_With next letter, I will attach a list of declarations about prohibitions in United states. Maybe it will take more time, but I hope it will be worth of **your** time.“_

_G_

_~~~_

 

Now that was interesting. Comunication between eyes was definitely the best opinion, but Graves made perfect point, traveling is time consuming and also power consuming. Even if I would use apparition for such long distance. Still better use ship and enjoy a trip. But this possibility was far far way in future, if there was any.

Almost month without letter from Graves. I was getting worry. I’ve send him two owls in one week. Still without respond. Maybe I was paranoide. Usually he responded after week or two. Maybe something happened. Or I’ve just missed simple conversation about my interests.

To calm my mind, I’ve took a long midnight walk around Hogward hallways. Just me, sleeping portraits, cold and fresh air, silence and peace. I took light rob over shoulders and went on midnight tour around school.

I loved Hogward during night. Walls and corridors lived their lifes and history of the school was flowing in the air.

My mind calmed. My body was little bit trembling, but I dind’t mind. I enjoyed this feeling. Alone, warm-cold body, so much time and space for myself.

…

I was…I _am_ terrible liar. I hated it. I hated myself for each my decision I’ve made in past. What could I have? Where could I be? With who?

 _Him?_ No, he _was_ and he _is_ sociopath, he didn’t care about me. He ran away. He left me in the hardest time. He left me with tears. I moaned for him so many months. So many years…why did that hurt so much?

Ariana was gone, Aberforth was…in touch, but his hatered towards _him_ stayed untill today.

 

_Gellert…hah…where is the end of our tragic story?_

 

I sat on stoney bench on large balcony on Ravenclaw’s side of school. The most beautiful view on sleeping forest and shiny silver full moon. Leg over the other, rob over shoulders, pushing it to my chest, rubbing my palms together, taking deep breath.

“Where are you now, Gellert?“ I asked myself loudl, looking on the moon. “What are you doing there in the world? I’ve read about your attack in Europe. I would love to see Europe. I would love to see…you too.“ Did I mention I talk to myself very often? No? I am sorry….I am little bit lonely these years. Then I saw little clouds of my own breath. Time to go. Still some work to do.

“Europe is very interesting place.“ Voice of man sounded behind me. I didn’t turned around. I’ve just smiled. I’ve just woke up outside statue.

“My apologize. I have very bad habit.“ I laughed softly.

“Soliloquy? I’ve adored this habit of yours. It was much more easier to see into your thoughts.“ The voice was now near behind my back. Not in distance like before. My body shaked. A cold drop of sweat run over my face.

“And I always thought I was rumbling nonsenses.“ I laughed now nervously. I tried to remember which teacher would be awake in this hour. “Too bad you’ve never mentioned that. I would be more careful.“ I pulled rob much closer to my chest to stop that awkward feeling inside me. With the other hand I touched tip of handle of my wand.

“You don’t need to. I want to hear your voice. Please, continue. Don’t stop. I missed your voice.“ Now the voice was right above me. I felt…warm touch on my back.

“I-I don’t think it is a good idea. It’s cold here and I can see my own breath.“ My body shaked. I felt it. Someone’s warm hand on my shoulder. It moved. Rubbed my shoulder, slowly moving to my freezing bare neck.

 

_Merlin, that feels good._

 

I moved my head on side, so warm palm warmed up the whole part of my neck.

“Mmm…“ I let soft moan leave my mouth and simply enjoyed the heat of his palm.

“You are really cold. Let’s move inside. Somewhere I can warm you…more.“  Man seductively whispered into my ear. It was more than request. It was more than pleasant offer. His fingers tried to moved on my chin. I used apparition on the end of balcony. Rob felt on ground. I pointed a wand on the mystery man.

“Better not, my dear. I’ve once burned myself and I’m not ready for someone else.“ Man’s face was hidden in shadow. However, his elegant clothes wasn't. Long coat, vest, long scarf. Definitely not Hogward student or a teacher.

 

_Who is he?_

 

“Mind if I ask your reason to be here? And how? This is private ground. Only students and teachers are allowed. Your elegant outfit is more than prove. You should leave on your own.“ I threathed him with freezing smile, strong grip on my wand. Pointing a tip of wand on his hidden face. Man laughed softly. He touched his chin. He had silver ring. The shine hit my eyes.

“The reason is…very simple.“ He started to slowly stepping closer to me. Un-wanded. Smooth walking I would say. “Owls were saying that…someone is very lonely these years and they are…missing someone.“ As closer he was getting, his face came from shadows.

I couldn’t. I couldn’t believe it. My heartbeating went crazy. My heart was about to jump from my chest. My eyes wild opened and were slowly filling with tears. Chin falling down a bit.

“N-No…“ I whispered, pushing tears back to my eyes. “You can’t…“

“That breath clouds are keeping up. And your whole body is trembling. My dear Albus, let me help you.“ He took a rob on the ground, shaked with it and stepped right to my trembling wand. “I think I should take this away from you, because last time you pointed at me…“ I snaped.

,,Stop right there!“ I yelled. My tears run down. My angry face full of teares looked more than tragically. “No. More. Steps. Whoever. You. Are.“ I knew who he was. I just didn’t want to bealive that. After all these years. After all this time. After everything…my heart wanted to explode. I wanted to vomit at the same time as my neck squezed itself, so I couldn’t breathe.

 

_Dumpling in the neck._

 

Tip of my wand touched his neck. And he went throught that. Still un-wanded.

“I am here because of you, Albus. You wanted me here. You want me here. Now. Stop fight with it, Albus. Stop pressing your hearth by your brain and let it go. Stop thinking about everything.“

He gently took my wand from my fingers. How? He didn’t use any spell. How and…why did I let him took my only weapon?! How could he make me so defenseless? My mind was filled with anger, hatefull, pain, sadness. My blood was boiling and tears were fallling down like a wild river. I could’t move.

He hugged me. He _hugged_ me. I felt apart. The last drop of will was gone.

“S-Stop…“ I whispered. My throat hurted, blinded by tears, body stunned. Didn’t want to move. My body…wanted to stay like that _forever._ “Let me go…you are…not…s-stop.“

The heat of his body was…beyond everything. His cologne was…intoxicating.

“Shhh…you are trembling. Let’s move to your place. You can’t speak properly.“

I…

I hugged him back. I kept him close as much as possible. I pushed my cold fingers into his coat. I bearly felt them.

“D-Don’t…go…“

“I’m not going anywhere. Everything is going to be alright. I promise. Do you trust me?“

“I…I do.“ The last nail to my coffin was hit. There was no espace.

“Very happy to heard that. You know what to do, phoenix.“ He moaned my name…like he used to…when we were young.

 

My room was small. Full od books, dust and all mess. I didn’t have time to clean up. For such…unexcepted visit. It didn’t matter. I moved us right on the edge of bed.

“Why are you here?“ I kept my head on his shoulder, unable to look into his eyes.

“I’ve already said that…“ I heard a laught in his voice. “Because of _you_.“ His voice…. _his_ voice…

My legs were trembling. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. Only for two words I found courage.

“Prove it.“ I whispered and lost myself in his embrace.

He pushed me into bed, keeping me under him. Our lips met. Mine were freezing against his. I couldn’t stop. He neither. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. I tried to to fight with him. Pushing him away by tongue, by hands. He pushed harder. Our teeth clicked against each other. He took both my wrists and put them above my head. I moaned and kicked him few times into hips. Gellert sounded irritated. His grip really hurted. He finally broke our kiss, but as he sighed, he bit my bottom lip. Taste of blood made really mess in my mouth. I finally took a deep breath.

“Why so resisting, Albus? You looked so needy. Hungry for touch, desperate for me…“

“D-Don’t be ridiculous.“ I coughed and licked my lip. _Deep wound._ “For you? Not again. It still hurts. I can’t sleep properly. And it’s only your fault, _Grindelwald._ “ His eyes wildly opened with shock expression. His smirk disappeared. He still held my wrists and pushed his leg on my crotch.

“So…no worthy even for a name?" He sounded…sad. He looked away. I felt…bad. Maybe I hurted him. Were my words too much? Were they too strong? He took deep breath and sat, letting my wrists free. “The Great and Amazing _Dumbledore_. Now I understand. I’m just very bad ink spot in your biography. So sad to hear that. What a shame. I truly wanted to make love with you tonight. Like the old times. When there was just _us_ against the world. I miss those times, Al- _Dumbledore._ You were mine, I was yours. And that was everything…“

I felt like the worst person. I deared to hurt him. I hurted Gellert. _My Gellert._ Now I felt the true agony. In my chest, in my heart. I started to cry again. I hated myself.

“G-Gellert, I-I-“

“Shhh…“ He put finger on my lips. Shuting my cries. “Even thou, I can’t hate you. But I’m jealousy. It’s like a poison…“ As his words danced in my ears, his sly fingers open my shirt and softly moved from chin, over my Adam’s apple, to my bare chest. “Flowing through my body…leaving just painfull spots. And it’s worse with each letter…“

He stopped right above my pants. He slowly pushed one finger in and slowly, very slowly pulling them down. Then I realized. _Letter?!_

“Y-You know? H-How?“

Finally he smiled. Deviously. I didn’t know from what part I was scared more – from hisstunning devil smile or from the fact he knew my…contact.

“Oh, I know everything about you, my phoenix. My. Dearest. Phoenix. I have to take you. Everything…“ Before my any attempt, he kissed me again.

I was lost.

I lost my mind in his words, in his touches, in his scent. He broke my will. My legs opened for him and with his free hand he rubbed my half hard genitals. Slowly, carefully. Now I welcomed his tongue. Freely fighting for dominance, but I led him take control. He was a really good kisser. I didn’t hesitate. I pushed my hand into his pants and I was more than suprised.

_Already?_

“Gellert…“ I broke our kiss, let moan leave my red lips, but Gellert pushed hardly back. I fotgot how to breathe. But not to rub his erection. I wasn’t as hard as he was. I let him be hard in my mouth, and he let me be hard with his cock. And he _was_ hard.

 

_Merlin. This inside me. I need it._

 

“I-I want you, Gellert. Now, I can‘t wait.“

“So impatient. As always…“ Gellert smiled at me, licked my bloody lips. Enjoying the blood on his tongue. As his clothes fell from his shoulders, I whispered small water spell. I was more than ready for him. “And…“ His finger slowly penetrated me. Cold wave moved my whole body. Moaned escaped from my mouth. “Ready before anything. Did you miss me, Albus~ ?" He slowly teasingly pushed second finger. Opening me and my legs more.

“I-I did, _ah-_ “

“You did what? Say it, Albus. Loud and clear.“ Teasing me with two fingers inside, slowly pushing in and out.

“Hah- I missed you deeply. _Gellert gosh-“_ He hit my spot, teased it for seconds, holding my mind on the very edge.

“How much you want me?“ Thirds finger in.

 

_Merlin, that is too much!_

 

I was already so near, and I didn’t want to be! How in the heaven was I so weak? Was it because his clever moves and touches, sweets words or just… _him?_

“I want you…so bad. I can’t- _hmm_!“ And he stopped. My body screamed for more. Leaving my desperate moanings filling whole room. The last of dignity left my body. Like if I was under some kind of imperio spell. Obedient and completely shameless.

“Gellert…if you won’t hurry, I will write one of my dearest friend to do your job better.“ Seductive voice mixed with laught striked an envy arrow right to his chest. Gellert moved his head on side, holding my legs dangerously open.

“Oh~ I missed your manipulative behaviour." He pushed in. Slowly filling my body with the most painfull pleasure I wanted and longed for years. No matter what pain flowed through me, pleasure and happiness from being finally and completely _his_ again were everything. Tears dropped. Tears of happiness. _Really?_

“Tight…so damn tight.“

“F-For you- _ah_ only…“ His moves started on dangerous stroke. Fully out and immediately in.

Again.

And again.

And again…

Pain was gone. My mind blank. Filling me again, making me scream for more. More touch, more press, more of _him._ More of my Gellert. I scratched back of his neck...his whole back, just how I wanted him. Marking him as mine and for anyone who would dear to touch him. I was desperately close. So damn close. I held my moans as hard as I could, but Gellert wanted to hear me.

“Scream for me, Albus. Moan for me, cum for me. Give up yourself for and only me.“

Like an order. I screamed. _His name. His name._ _Gellert!_ Until my last breath, than I came all over my stomach. Gellert didn’t stop and kept digging in me, filling me with his cum, kissing me untill I lost my last sense.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You will always belong to me. There is no escape.“

 

Next morning I felt…betreyed, used, abonded. Alone in bed, in room, in world. Agony replaced the rest of my happiness. I wanted to cry, I wanted to run away and lock my emotions for _him_. Lock or throw them away. When I wiped out all my tears, I noticed an owl behind my window. A letter. With chupacabra seal.

_Graves…_

I opened the letter with upcoming worries in my stomach.

 

~~~

_“Dumbledore!_

_Are you alright? I haven’t heard about you for days. I am getting worry. You missed my two letters. Or did I wrote something disliking?_

_Please, send me an owl with your words."_

_G_

_~~~_

 

Hmmm. Now that was interesting. Only way how to…summon _him_ was Graves. I licked my lips and felt the wound. So it wasn’t a dream. Should I use Graves to bring some…sweet poison into Gellert’s veins?

 

_~~~_

_“Dear Graves,_

_I am very sorry for my inactivity. Your owl with two other letters hasn’t arrived. Maybe the reason was the very bad weather above London few days before._

_Please, what was in those previous letters? I am curious."_

_A._

_~~~_

 

So, Gellert, when the poinson hit the weak spot? How much should I push on my pen to _summon you?_

“I am waiting, Gellert Grindelwald.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Rhian. And for all of you, who needs more than sweets these days. I hope I fulfilled your wish. It's been a pleasure. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
